You Belong To Me
by DamianSasuke
Summary: Draco has loved her best friend since she first met him. Will she be able tell Harry before it's too late? Harry/ Fem Draco.


You Belong To Me.

A/N: I love this song and I decided to do my own little twist on it.

Warning: Drarry – Song Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I could. JK Rowling does and thank god she created Harry Potter ^_^ Also the song belongs to Taylor Swift.

I was sitting on my bed reading my psychology assignment and putting a random piece of hair that kept defying me, behind my ear. The soft notes of Rascal Flats flowing though the room as my mother slowly opens the door.

'Dinner is ready Draco.' My mother's melodic voice pulls me out of my reading trance.

'I will be down in just a moment. Thank you mother.' My mother smiles and leaves me in my room where my eyes automatically look through the window to the house next door. My childhood friend Harry, has always been there for me. I'm glad that he still lives there, but I see him pacing around his room talking into his phone looking agitated. I roll my eyes knowing _exactly_ who he's talking to.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humour like I do**_

Sighing softly I shake my head wondering why he's with that bimbo. But that bimbo was head cheerleader and Harry was the best footballer the school had, so it was kind of obvious why they were together. I head downstairs for dinner, already missing Harry. Also missing Harry look into my room as I leave. Dinner is a family affair in our house. Father, mother and I are the only ones living in the house and we would be considered as a close family. I tell my mother everything and I'm daddy's little angel and have him wrapped around my little finger.

'How is your report coming along sweetheart?' My father enquired after taking a sip of dry white wine.

'I have finished it father. I have also proof-read it several times just to make sure. Also I have added bits that I missed when I wrote it out the first time. This is one that I am sure I will get top grades for.' I smiled as mentioned my assignment. Psychology is one of the only lessons that I out shine everyone in. Yea I'm smart and near enough top of my class in every class, but there's just something about psychology that amazes me. 'Thank you for the dinner mother. May I be excused please? I wish to start my English assignment.'

'Certainly darling. Now you go and study but do try not to overdo it.' My mother let me leave and she then tired around and started a conversation with my father about god only know what.

_**I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

When I get to my room I can't help but look at Harry's room. His light I out so I turn around and press play on my stereo and Funhouse by Pink starts playing. I sit at my desk with my copy of 'The Woman In Black' and start to write my assignment.

'You're honestly doing work at this time?' Harry was leaning against my door frame with that amazing smirk on his lips. Harry is always welcome in our house as I said we were childhood friends. Both of our mothers were friends so it was only natural that Harry and I grew up together and remained great friends.

'Yes I am doing work, unlike you. I can't rely on my sports to get me through school .' As I turn around Harry has moved to my bed and just flopped down on top of it.

'You don't do sports for start. You're in the school band. You could let that get you through school.' I just raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged staring at my ceiling. We fell into a comfortable silence until Harry broke it. 'Ginny's not happy with me again. I must have obviously said something I shouldn't have.' He turns over and picks up my copy of 'The Woman In Black' from my desk and starts to flick through it.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Harry ends up staying the night as he couldn't be bothered to go home. I didn't mind though, he normally ends up crashing here and my parents didn't mind. Harry's parents died a few years ago. A drunk driver hit their car and sent it spinning right into the path of an oncoming lorry. They didn't have a chance and both died on impact. They were not sure if it was the drunk driver that killed them or the lorry, but the end result didn't change. Harry had his god father Sirius living with him after that. He refused to leave the house and move in with him, he didn't want to leave or forget the memories.

'I'm glad you didn't leave all those years ago.' I had my feet up on the chair and my arms wrapped around my knees, whereas Harry was on his stomach looking at me quite comfortably on my bed.

'You kept me sane during that time. I couldn't leave the only normal thing in my life. The memories got better to handle as time went on.' Harry sighed and shifted his position so that he had his hand close to his mouth. It looked like he was sucking his thumb. 'God knows what I would be like if I had left here.' He gave a soft laugh and let his eyes close. Just a few seconds later soft snores were coming from him. I picked up my sketch book and a pencil and started to draft Harry in his relaxed state. A while later Harry's phone pinged on the bedside table and Harry being who he was didn't hear it. I'm glad though, it was only from his girlfriend Ginny. Complaining about something no doubt.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

The next day I was waiting outside my house for the bus to school. Harry had run home to get changed quick and probably a lecture from Sirius. I got out 'The Woman In Black' and started reading. Only getting a few pages further when Harry comes out looking more than a little flustered.

'You ok? You look like you have just been harassed and antagonized by Sirius again.' We bother smile and then it quickly turns into comfortable laughter.

'Something like that. He's so nosey, he wants to know everything that I've done and everywhere I've been. It gets to the point of annoying most days. But hey! Got to love him.' That is true. Sirius owns a sweet shop in town called 'The Marauders' and regardless of age everyone loves going to him for their sweet tooth needs.

'You straight home tonight?' His face seems to fall slightly.

'No. Unfortunately, got practice. There's a big game coming up and we have to win this. Sorry.' He gives me a big smile but it's not the same as it used to be.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

His smile used to light up even the darkest room. But it hasn't since that bimbo came into the picture. His hand comes towards my face and moves a piece of hair back behind my ear.

'Stupid hair, never goes where I want it to go.' Chuckling to myself, he moves his hand away.

'I think it looks amazing however it looks.' He looks up the road as the sound of a large and expensive car comes towards us. A bright red convertible pulls up in front of us and Ginny's ugly ginger head is in the driver's seat. Her older brother Ron is in the back, he plays football with Harry and also has ginger hair, but he has his face joined to his brown haired girlfriend, Hermionie. She has brains but she's Ginny best friend also she is on the cheerleading squad so all the more reasons to dislike them all.

'Harry! Come on or we can't have our special alone time before classes start.' Ginny called from the car with her breasts practically hanging out of her top. Harry apologised before going over to her. When he got into the car she latched her lips to his and glared at me over his shoulder. Rolling my eyes I look back down at my book completely ignoring her and her antics. She saw that I wasn't looking anymore and she smirked and pushed Harry away driving towards school to get her claws into him.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Getting off the bus I look around and see one of my other friends, Blaise. He waves me over.

'Hey Draco. How are you?' He gives me a smile and a cuddle

'I'm ok I guess. Where's Pansy? She still ill?' He nods with a sad expression. I give him a comforting cuddle and reassured him she would be ok. Pansy is a friend I had in primary school. She's had problems with her lungs all her life and the doctors are not sure how long she's going to live. 'She's a tough girl. She'll pull though. She always does.' Blaise smiled a little then patted me on the head.

'Yea. I have to think positive. Thanks.' He gave me another hug and says his goodbyes and leaves for his lessons.

As I start walking towards the school I see Harry with Ginny draped over his arm. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave her to talk to herself.

'Harry, don't you love these heels? I think I'll look amazing when I cheer for when you play your game. I would be really noticeable. Don't you think?' She gave her fake smile and pulled him off to class. A single tear fell down my cheek as he's pulled away by that heartless harpy. I wipe it away angrily and stomp towards my class.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

It was Friday night and I was in music gear and standing in the bleachers watching the football game between Hogwarts and Dumstrang unfold. We were up by three by half time and it kept getting better every second we were playing. Overall we had won seven/four and the crowd went wild. I could see Sirius at the front and he was screaming the loudest. The whole team had a huge hug with each other then went towards their respective families. Seeing Ginny hanging off the arm of one of Harry's team mates made my eye brows frown. I see Harry jogging towards Ginny with confusion written on his face.

'Ginny! What are you doing with Dean like that?' He didn't even look slightly angry.

'You just aren't enough for me anymore Harry. Dean makes me feel like a whole woman. You don't mean anything Harry. And you never have.' She sneered and turned her back while harry walked towards with a blank face. Once the band was allowed to leave I went straight towards Harry and Sirius.

'… unless you say something! Oh! Hey Draco, how are you?' I gave Harry a reassuring smile.

'I'm ok. But the better question is, are you ok Harry? I heard everything. I'm sorry.' I put a hand on his arm and he gave me his winning smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it normally do.

'It's ok. She'd been hinting for a while that there was another bloke in her life, but I chose to ignore it. I'll get over it. Oh by the way, you're still coming over for dinner tonight right?'

'Yea, I wouldn't miss our Friday night's dinner. I've got to go, I see my mother. But I will be over later' I give a smile and wave as I walk towards my mother.

_**If you could see that I'm the only one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

Dinner was a pleasant event. Handmade pizza with mushrooms, bacon, cheese and pepperoni. Sirius' speciality. We talked about the games and avoided the 'Ginny Incident'.

'It's only another two weeks till we finish for good. I'm so excited.' I smile when I realize this, but then I falls. Harry will go and get a job far away and I doubt I'll see him as much as want to. He will probably find another girlfriend and she would probably take him away from me again.

'You're frowning. Why so serious?' Harry was looking at me all concerned. His head was tilted to the side as his eyes looked into mine.

'I was just thinking about what I will do when we finish school. It just seems strange that school will be over in two weeks, we will be out there in the big wide world making a living for ourselves . It's just unreal.'

'We'll be fine. We'll still be friends and neighbours so we will still have each other to help. But don't worry about it so much.' Harry smiles and takes another bite of his pizza as a blush starts to creep up my neck. Sirius smirks behind his coffee cup.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that baby?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Those two weeks flew past and before I knew it, it was our last school dance. Sitting on my bed with a book on my lap I look over towards Harry's window. He was all dressed up for the dance. I hear my text tone go off on my phone, picking it up I see that it's Harry. Looking up I see his looking through the window.

'You coming to the dance?'

'No. I'm doing some studying. Sorry.'

'Shame.'

Harry puts his phone into his pocket and gets up, he looks at me and waves with a smile and turns to leave his room for the school dance.

'You should go with him. You like him right?' My mother comes and sits on the bed next to me. 'If you don't you may lose him forever. You both deserve each other. Now get your new dress on and I'll do your hair. You need to go and blow Harry off of his feet and into your arms.' She smiles at me as I rush around to get everything that I need to make Harry speechless when he sees me.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong.**_

_**I think I know it's with me.**_

My mother drove me to the school and looks at me.

'Look Draco. Don't let him get away. You deserve to be happy. Now go and get him.' She gives me a kiss on my forehead and smiles.

'I won't mother. I promise. I do not intend to let him go. I've been keeping my eyes on him and I intend to keep him.' I give her a kiss back and leave the car. I walk away from my mother to the school gym and look around at the people hanging around outside. A few of the unpopular kids were hanging around the door looking at everyone hoping to work up the courage to ask the single ladies out. I wander through the halls of the school passing random couples snogging in corners. Along the way I see someone I haven't seen in ages.

'Pansy! Oh My God! You're here!' I run over to my friend and submerge her in a cuddle. 'How are you feeling?' She hugs back and smiles.

'I'm a lot better. Blaise is in the bathroom at the moment, so I'm just waiting. Oh! The doctors have said that they think my lungs are getting better, only a little, but better none the less. You know I wouldn't miss this dance for the world.' We chat for a while till Blaise comes out and they wonder off into the hall where the dance is in full swing. I sigh to myself then follow Pansy and Blaise' example by going into the hall of students trying to find Harry.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong to me**_

I walk through the doors of the hall to see lots of bodies moving together and moving against each other. The one body that stood out to me was that of Ginny. She had a short dress barely coving her bottom and hardly hiding her breasts. She was draped over the arm of the other football player that she left Harry for, rubbing his chest and laughing at something that ogre of a football player said. I frown and look away and try to find Harry's mop of black hair amongst the random students. My eyes scan the room and they clash with the most piercing set of emerald eyes I've ever seen. As Harry walks over Ginny sees him and lets go of her ogre and latches onto Harry. I see her talking to him and her trying to put her hands all over him, but he just points towards me and brushes her off and walks towards me.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

He stands in front of me and he has a huge smile on his face.

'I thought you weren't coming tonight. I'm not complaining at all, but I didn't think that this stuff entertained you.'

'It doesn't, but I had a reason to come here. You gave me a reason to come and enjoy myself.' I looked down as he eyes were just too… emotional and expressive.

'I'm glad you did come. I was hoping you would.' I felt fingers on my chin, pushing my head up. I also feel a hand joining mine and intertwining. 'Draco, I'm glad you did come, you look amazing. I also wanted to say that you always look amazing. When you've only just got up and your hair is a bit of a mess, or when you're in boys clothing, covering up your body. I think you're amazing no matter how you look. I wanted to tell you this for ages, years maybe but I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship.' He moves his face so close to mine I can feel his breath tickle my lips. 'Draco, I love you and I have done since we first became friends.' His eyes looked into mine, not a word was said. A smile formed on my lips and I crashed them to Harry's and moved my hands away from his and up towards his neck linking them together as one. Moving away and breathing I smile at Harry.

'I love you too and I have done since I first met you.' We smile again and our lips join together once more.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

So there you go readers. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. It's been a while since I have written anything, but I am writing more atm but I just need to finish then then you will all be the first to read them. Again thank you for reading and for being faithful and patient.


End file.
